Un traje Escocés
by Fam. Andry Grandchester
Summary: Por que el rubio también tiene sus artimañas para obtener lo que quiere... quien aprendio de quién?


Un traje escocés

El rubio se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón frente al escritorio meditabundo con las manos en la cabeza… en dos días partirían a Escocia, se había impuesto a la Tía quien no lo tomo de buena gana pero debía comprender que Candy era su esposa e iría con él … y ahora esto…. Suspira… porque Candy tenía que ser tan testaruda… él no sabía que la Tía decidiría viajar con ellos para velar por el adecuado comportamiento de su pequeña, acaso no lo podía entender ella… no fue a solicitud de él… estaba enfadada y no era fingido como lo hiciera él con el asunto de los ratoncitos… ohhhhh que semana tan difícil fue, pero qué modo de doblegar su temple… que podría hacer… con que pretexto le negaría el viaje a la Tía…ninguno… Candy fue muy enérgica si va ella yo no viajo… donde había quedado aquella chiquilla que se desvivía por los demás… bueno… bueno… piensa Albert… piensa se decía a el mismo… ¡**ya está!…** levanto las manos de su cabeza y cerrando en un puño la derecha dio un liguero golpe sobre la palma izquierda ¡**eso es**!… **porque no**… **si ella pudo**… **yo también**… **usare su mismo juego**… **pero a mi manera**…. su mirada se volvió maliciosa y una risa picara se dibujo en su hermoso rostro, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su cuarto… **nada pierdo con intentar**… se animaba el mismo. Al caminar por un pasadizo se encontró con el mayordomo y solicito informara al personal que tenían el resto del día…

Llego a su recamara su pequeña no se encontraba, respiro hondo y se fue directo al baño para darse una refrescante ducha, sabía que el golpe del agua que caería sobre sus hombros le aliviaría, dejando fluir su estrés y permitiría llenarse de fortaleza para ejecutar su táctica…

La escucho entrar… lo regaña por estar ahí… suspiro… se animo … salió del cuarto de baño de manera indiferente pero galantemente cubriendo únicamente la parte baja del tronco con un paño, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de manera impresionante al ver el corpulento y magnifico torso superior desnudo del hombre, aun húmedo por el reciente baño, algunas gotas de agua se resbalaban por los surcos de sus marcado pecho, rodando hasta los dibujados por su abdomen, se mordió los labios , apretó los puños y giro sobre sus talones para darle la espalda a tan exquisita visión… ese marcado abdomen plano… era su punto de Aquiles

**Candy: te dije que no quería verte…**

**Albert: te recuerdo que es nuestra habitación y aquí está mi ropa** (tomando del armario una mudada y gozando por la reacción de la rubia)

**Candy: está muy equivocado… Sr. William Albert Andry si cree que caeré en el juego de la seducción que yo misma le enseñe…**

**Albert: si tú lo dices cariño….** (Reía con disimulo) **mejor para nosotros… te recuerdo que serán unos larrrrrrrrgos meses sin la mutua compañía…** (Se adentra al baño)

Candy: (girando nuevamente)**… uuyyyy Albert… se nota que estas feliz por ello** (se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y finge llorar) **ya… no…te importo**

**Albert: ya no caigo en el truco de las falsas lagrimas pequeña** (desde el cuarto de baño) **ya se diferenciar tu llanto real del ficticio…**

**Candy: uyyyyyyyyy** (resignada, quita las manos del rostro)…. **A ver si la Tía te consiente y mima como yo… **(Irónicamente)

**Albert: como tu nadie… cariño** (después de un rato sale del baño portando su traje escocés) **como me queda… por tu expresión imagino que bien **(la chica abrió ligeramente la boca en asombro y fijo su mirada, cayó sentada estrepitosamente en la cama)

Ohhhhh por todos los santos, era un ángel en la tierra, el tartán se le veía tan bien y deja a la vista su bien torneadas piernas… esas marcadas pantorrillas…, el saco verde realzaba su pecho y exaltaba sus brazos… la capa roja de cuadro engrandecía su pecho permitiendo un porte mas galante… realmente todo un príncipe… su boina, ese adorno blanco que caía sobre su pelvis… **que tendrá debajo de la falda**… **¡basta Candy!** … se recriminaba ella misma…. **Tu sabes lo que hay**…**además de lo bien que esta** **y lo que te hace sentir**… pero… la última vez que lo vio vestido así fue en su boda durante la ceremonia y parte de la fiesta, porque luego se cambio rápidamente para el viaje de luna de miel… vaya que si probo la miel… como olvidar la primer noche que fue suya, fue tan delicado, cariñoso, a la vez tan posesivo y cuidadoso la hizo sentir una delicada rosa cuyos pétalos son acariciados en gratitud de su belleza… sus esmeraldas lo detallaban minuciosamente, mientras él hacia acto de su autocontrol que no permitiría volver a perder ante ella, para eso se mostraba frio…pero ella reacciono rápidamente…

**Candy: Albert… te dije que no caería en ese juego…**

**Albert: que juego…**

**Candy: estas usando el kilt porque yo te pedí que me enseñaras a ponértelo y quitártelo**… (Cruzando los brazos y quitando la cara)

**Albert: y dime pequeña… acaso te he enseñado a ponérmelo** (alzando las cejas y hablando con ironía)…**NOOOO… yo solito me vestí… motivo por el cual no estoy usando tus artimañas… …**

**Candy: es… cierto… tu solo… te vestiste** (volteando a verlo y dejando caer las manos, desconcertada)… **y porque lo usas… si se puede saber** (mostrando curiosidad)

**Albert: te recuerdo que vamos… ejemmm…disculpa olvide que decidiste no ir… que voy a Escocia y allá tendré que usar kilt… así que decidí probármelo antes … y ahora …. Si me permites me iré a cambiar…. yo… so…li…to** (se retiro nuevamente al baño)

La rubia medito cada fría palabra… él estaba dando por un hecho que ella no iría al viaje… no estaba usando trucos para convencerla de que fuera… no intentaba seducirla. Luego de quien sabe cuántos minutos, se puso en pie como resorte… se iría solo… ella se quedaría… la dejaría … junto las manos y se las llevo al pecho… no había medido las consecuencias de sus impulsos… **¡A NO CANDICE ANDRY**!… se reto a ella misma… **que vaya la Tía al viaje si quiere para que te cuide**… **pero no te alejara de tu príncipe**… **claro que no**… se adentro al baño tan impulsiva como era sin imaginar que hay le daría la victoria al rubio…

**Candy: AL…BERT!…** (Dijo entrecortado al ver al hombre desnudo quien le daba la espalda, sus glúteos blancos, redondos que recordaba como una tela aterciopelada en sus manos, su ancha y perfecta espalda marcada por cada musculo, sus largos cabellos sedosos cayendo sobre sus hombros)

**Albert: te dije que yo solito me quitaría el Kilt** (sin volverla a ver y con una sonrisa de triunfo)

**Candy: **(la voz del hombre la saco de sus embobamiento) **enserio…te iras de viaje… sin mi** (lo dijo como un lamento...el rubio uso toda la concentración para no perder el control de la situación que tenía ganada)

**Albert: siempre he dejado que tomes tus propias decisiones… te explique que no tuve nada que ver con la decisión de la tía… pero tú no me creíste… **

**Candy: es que…** (Jugando con sus manos) **yo no pensé… que…**

**Albert: aceptaría tu amenaza…** (Sonando lo más convincente posible y aun dándole la espalda)

**Candy: es que… yo…** **no quiero alejarme de ti** (lo dijo en un susurro con la cabeza baja y cerrando los ojos)

**Albert: podrías repetirlo más alto pequeña **(la hizo estremecer y un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo)

Se acerco a ella cuando vio que miro al suelo y cerró los ojos, esta ni se dio cuenta de su proximidad, le susurro a su oído, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y al tener la cabeza baja vio justamente su entrepierna…inmediatamente un pensamiento cruzo su mente… **que si no era perfecto lo que oculta el Kilt**… él dejo que su risa la devolviera a la realidad, al ver donde se fijaba su mirada, ella alzo la vista para volver a perderse en ese azul cielo que la veía con amor, él se acerco lentamente y beso su oreja, mordisqueando delicadamente su lóbulo, Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica y cerró los ojos por la agradable sensación, luego sintió la humedad de los labios masculinos en los suyos, posesivos, demandantes, por lo que rodeo el cuello con sus manos y se perdió con el aroma de su esposo, este comenzó a desabrochar el vestido ágilmente, dejando que cada contacto produjera un cosquilleo en ella, sin dejar de besarla, desabrocho todo el vestido… ella tuvo un momento de lucidez y se separo de él…

**Candy: si lo planeaste… **(Lo dijo de manera cortada)

**Albert: yo también tengo mis trucos** (le sonrió y la miro con lujuria)

Candy dio media vuelta algo molesta con ella misma por el engaño quería huir como última alternativa para no darle el gusto de verla derrotada, pero no conto con que su rubio la tomaría por la cintura y la pegaría contra su pecho susurrándole al oído…**realmente quieres alejarte**… la sentía temblar… sabía que era por el deseo… ella perdió su voluntad al sentir el fresco aliento rozar su rostro, estaba ansiosa de que la tomara desde que lo vio salir del baño envuelto únicamente por el paño y luego en el traje escocés, ese Kilt que le reafirmaba que él eras su príncipe, además para rematarla lo vio en su traje de Adán… no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y relajarse, cuando el rubio noto esta reacción soltó una mano de su agarre la llevo hasta la cabellera de su esposa que estaba suelta la acomodo hacia un lado dejando el cuello descubierto y comenzó a depositarle suaves besos, luego con la punta de la lengua emprendió el recorrido hasta el hombro, mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse del vestido, cuando su boca llego al hombro la mordió delicada mente, la chica no pudo evitar soltar suspiros de placer, sentía como el pecho denudo de su amante subía y bajaba pegando contra su espalda, no logro retener el gemido cuando las manos de él atraparon sus senos y comenzaron a apretarlos y a jugar con sus botones de rosa ya duros por la excitación sobre su sostén, se dejo llevar por las sensaciones, su mente quedo en blanco, llevo sus delicada manos hacia atrás y comenzó a arañar y acariciarle los firmes glúteos del hombre logrando arrancarle un gemido que provoco una mayor fuerza en la tortura de sus montes, el chico seguía en la faena de besos en el cuello y caricias en la senos, detuvo el castigo en uno de ellos y bajo la mano dejando que sus dedos se deleitaran con la piel de su compañera que sentía como le quemaban a su paso, la mano de Albert llego hasta la entrepierna donde inicio delicadas caricias sobre las bragas, provocando una corriente eléctrica en la rubia que la obligo a recostarse más sobre el pecho del hombre y apretarle los glúteos, al sentir humedad que le produjo aparto hacia un lado la prenda que se presentaba como un obstáculo para que sus dedos tuvieran más accesibilidad e iniciaran el juego intimo muy de ellos con la cavidad húmeda de su esposa que se humedecía los labios carmesí con la punta de su lengua y comenzaba a sentir espasmos, luego de lo que para ella fuera un siglo no pudo contener el fuerte grito de placer cuando llego al clímax… perdió las fuerza de sus piernas pero ahí estaba su príncipe quien la sostuvo con una mano por la cadera y otra rodeando su pecho apretándola contra su cuerpo para sentirla temblar, espero que recuperara su respiración, sonrió complacido, la levando y acurruco en sus fuertes brazos, ella se aferro a su cuello y busco sus labios para darle una apasionado beso, ella de manera impulsiva introdujo su lengua encontró la de él y comenzó a jugar … sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, el rubio la encamino hasta la cama y la deposito delicadamente sobre ella, la admiro sus ojos azules estaban agradecidos por tan exquisita imagen, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se deshizo de la ropa intima que le estorbaba, lentamente admirándola, la ha visto no recuerda cuántas veces así y cada día la encuentra más hermosa, deseable, apetecible, suya y de nadie más. Se coloco sobre ella apoyándose en sus codos e inicio a besarla desde su bocas, sus labios rozaron su piel de cada rincón del cuerpo, se quedo un rato en sus senos, los lamio… beso… mordisqueo… succiono, mientras una mano acariciaba un muslo y la otra se enredaba en su rizada cabellera, vio como sus voraces caricias enrojecían los pechos, los dejo…, con la punta de su lengua trazo un camino hasta las caderas y de regreso al cuello, depositando cada tanto tiempo suaves besos o simplemente resoplando sobre la humedad que dejaba a su paso logrando erizar la piel de su amada, sintió las manos de su pequeña en su evidente erección provocando que cerrara los ojos por la placentera sensación, está en un susurro suplico dejara de torturar, el sonrió y la beso en los labios solicitando permiso para invadirla, ella gustosa los entre abrió e iniciaron un juego con sus lenguas, la abrazo fuertemente y giraron sobre la cama para que ella quedara sobre él.

Las verdes esmeraldas y azul cielo se encontraron, ella se incorporo y se sentó ahorcas sobre él acariciándole el pecho, sus manos iban de arriba abajo arañando delicadamente, haciendo círculos o dibujando cada marcado musculo de su abdomen, ese que le quitaba la respiración… pero un recuerdo pasó rápidamente por su mente y haciendo un mohín le pellizco el pezón…

**Albert: auchhhhhh… dolió…**

**Candy: niega que deliberadamente planeaste esto**…

**Albert** :( soltó una sensual e hipnotizante carcajada)…**digamos que mi estrategia era indiferencia para que recapacitaras y meditaras tu manera impulsiva de actuar… pero no te seduje… **

**Candy: usaste el Kilt…**

**Albert: **(llevando una de sus manos a un seno y otra al punto sensible de la chica, iniciando lentas caricias, ella inicio a gemir) **era tu deseo… digamos que fue el anzuelo… o crees que la idea de un viaje sin tu compañía me tenía tranquilo…**

**Candy: tramposo** (comenzó a moverse contra el cuerpo del hombre)** yo… tampoco… pretendía… que… viajaras…solo **(su respiración era entrecortada)

La chica no aguanto más el deseo de sentirlo en ella, tomo con sus manos el objeto de su tortura lo acaricio provocando un espasmo de placer en Albert, lo acerco hacia su feminidad se arrodillo sobre el hombre, manteniendo la espalda derecha y lentamente fue controlando la profundidad de la penetración, provocando un grito ahogado en ambos, al sentirse uno, inicio con un ritmo lento ascendente y descendente apoyando sus brazos en el abdomen y pecho del rubio, este seguía jugando con los senos y el centro de la chica provocando el incremento en el ritmo… las palabras te amo…te adoro… eres todo para mi… mi príncipe…pequeña y otro sin fin llenaron la habitación, entre susurros, gemidos y gritos de placer… el rubio sintió la gran necesidad de incrementar el ritmo por lo que llevo sus manos a las caderas de ella y le ayudo en el vaivén acrecentando la prontitud… la chica sintió que estaban a punto de llegar al nirvana por lo que se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo algo húmedo de su amante a causa del sudor, se recostó sobre él juntando las piernas y obligándolo a abrir las de él…este acariciaba la espalda de ella de arriba abajo con sus manos apretándola en ocasiones y besaba el cuello o cara cuando no era víctima del oleaje de placer y ella enterraba sus manos en la cabellera o la fuerte espalda … cuando sintió estremecer ambos cuerpos beso al rubio apasionadamente y ejerció una leve presión contrayendo los músculos de su sexo justo en el masculino provocando un desborde de pasión y excitación sobre el hombre que la aferro con fuerza sobre su cuerpo en un vehemente abrazo y ahogo su grito de placer mordiendo delicadamente el labio inferior que aprisionaba los suyos evitando que el gemido de delectación saliera de su boca… explotaron cual supernova en el espacio, sus cuerpos temblaban por la agitación del momento y sus respiraciones eran rápidas al igual que la aceleración de sus corazones.

Ellas descansaba sobre el cuerpo del rubio, sintió como su cabeza dejaba de subir y bajar, la respiración agitada de ambos se normalizaba llevo ambos brazos sobre el pecho del joven y entrelazo sus manos para colocar su barbilla sobre ellas, lo observaba fijamente y sonreía de placer… el mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos se encontraban sobre un glúteo de la rubia y la espalda, esta cerro sus ojos imaginándolo dormido y apoyo su rostro sobre el desnudo pecho…

**Albert: porque dejas de mirarme…** (La chica abrió los ojos y volvió a colocar la barbilla sobre sus manos para perderse en la azul mirada que la observaba)

**Candy: pensé que dormías…** (Sonriendo complacida y depositando un cálido beso sobre el pecho de su esposo) **a qué hora partimos…**

**Albert: mañana en la madrugada…** (Tomándola de la espalda y acurrucándola a un lado de su cuerpo sin permitir que dejara de apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho) **realmente tuviste intenciones de no viajar…**

**Candy: en un principio si…** (Subiendo una de sus piernas para entrelazarlas con las de él) **pero me hiciste reaccionar con tu indiferencias** (dijo haciendo puchero)

**Albert: no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu decisión.**

**Candy:** (levantándose de inmediato apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo y viendo al rubio)**ALBERT! Yo misma guarde tu traje escocés en la maleta como es que….**

**Albert: vez pequeña cuando te enojas se te olvidan las cosas… era uno de los viejos…. Ya ni me queda…**

**Candy: TRAMPOSO** (golpeado el pecho) **pero tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. **

**Albert:** (tomándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él)** siempre y cuando tengan que ver con consentirme y mimarme. **

No dejo que ella protestara le planto un beso tan ardiente que sus cuerpos clamaban por un nuevo contacto más cercano, giraron sobre sus cuerpos varias veces y ahora el quedo sobre ella, sutilmente le separo las piernas con la rodilla y se coloco en medio apoyándose con sus brazos para que su peso no callera sobre ella quien doblo las rodillas hacia los costados para permitirle un mejor movimiento y sablazos más profundos. Albert le acaricio su intimidad cerciorándose que estaba nuevamente lista al igual que él y en un sensual movimiento se introdujo de nuevo en ella, el contacto visual entre la pareja era indispensable, los excitaba y llevaba a la lujuria, azul cielo y verde esmeralda se decían tanto con solo mirarse, Candy llevo una mano a su pecho mientras que la otra hacia un puños parte del cobertor, la penetración era profunda y cada vez más veloz al punto de no poder mas y gritar el nombre de su esposo, llevando ambas piernas hacia su cadera para envolverlo con ellas provocando que él la intuyera fuertemente quedándose inmóvil hasta gruñir su nombre al sentir las uñas aferrándose a un costado de su pecho extasiándolo al punto de llegar al paraje máximo del placer.

Cayó a un lado del cuerpo de su pequeña, se coloco de medio lado para verle mejor, ella respiraba con dificultad, pero lo imito y giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a él.

**Candy: tú también usas artimañas…** (Dijo en un hilo de voz , él rio tentadoramente y beso su frente se alejo)

**Albert: a mi manera… pero lo aprendí de la mejor…**

Pero estas palabras no fueron escuchadas por la joven que cayó en un dulce y profundo sueño, el rubio tomo sutilmente un cobertor y cubrió ambos cuerpos acurrucando a su esposa entre el suyo acercándola a su pecho para abrazarla y besándole nuevamente la frente cerro sus ojo… ideando como mantendría a las dos mujeres que ponían de cabeza su vida lo mas separadas durante la estadía en Escocia; el traslado en el navío no le preocupaba porque ya tenía muy claro que no saldría del camarote y se pasaría todo el viaje amando a su pequeña… ya fuera enseñándole a tocar o a poner y quitar cualquier traje… e inclusive porque no dejándose seducir o tratándola con indiferencia… pero siempre dando paso a que alguno cediera ante el otro logrando unirse en uno solo.


End file.
